


Dawn of a New Age

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, I don't even know if I tagged this right, I should really stop making other books, M/M, Other, YOLO, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3020, and now two types of beings walk amongst each other; the Supernaturals and the Humans. Supernaturals are born with magical abilities or the occasional body part of an animal. Those with abilities are sent to camps to work for the Humans and do the things Humans are incapable of doing. Those with animal parts and instincts are sent to colleges when old enough to live life as a normal Human by studying those different from them. Sean McLoughlin was born completely different from the rest, and his life will be completely different then normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of a New Age

A seven year old young boy pranced around the front yard of a small house, laughing joyfully and stumbling after a ball that was rolling toward the porch. He had neon green streaks in his brown hair, with orange and obsidian stubs slowly growing out of his skull. His ears were pointed, skin pale with glistening white fangs protruding from the top row of his mouth. His forked tongue flicked temporarily out, brushing the air before slipping back in past his lips as his seven foot black feathered wings stretched gracefully behind him. His slitted pupils darted around the yard, scanning the brush for any unusual movement as he continued to run, appendages on his back flapping feebly and uselessly.

A taller figure entered his peripheral vision, bounding quickly after him as he giggled, diving into the fresh grass and easily avoiding the being that leaped for him. A shadow briefly passed over him before strong, calloused hands gripped his middle and hoisted him up. A deep and hearty chuckle rose out from the anonymous person behind him as he squirmed, grinning widely in happiness. "Daddy, Daddy, let me go!" He shouted, a thick Irish accent lacing his words as the older man held him to his chest, larger and dark gray wings extending to their fullest.

"Where're ye going, ya goof? Ye can't stray far from the house!" His father warned, lifting off the ground and gliding across the long lawn before touching down carefully and setting him on the wooden boards. They creaked dangerously beneath his feet, groaning in protest as the boy bounded joyfully across them to the screen door. "C'mon, Da! Let's go play inside!" He called, scurrying past the threshold, stray feathers fluttering in the air behind him. 

"Not s'fast, Jack! Ya always have t' groom ye feathers when ya play outside!" The booming voice guffawed, hands once again lifting him up and carrying him upstairs, the child's faux-terrified screams resonating throughout the small house. Sean thrashed wildly in his father's grip as he saw the bedroom approaching, bright eyes twinkling with playful fear as he pushed against the limbs encasing him. He protested when he was set on the bed, crossing his arms with a defeated pout when he felt his wings gently splayed and soft fingers start to adjust them. They worked from the base of the inside to the tip of the outside, carefully plucking the stray feathers out.

Kicking his legs half-heartedly, Jack felt his eyelids start to droop as he slumped forward, forcing air through his nostrils. He fixed his position so he was leaning against the warm chest of his parent, and let the repeated motion lull him into a peaceful slumber. 

\- - - - 

A fourteen year old Hybrid skidded around a corner of an alleyway, panting in fear and exertion as sweat dripped down his neck. His wings beat unhelpfully, not able to get a good gust of wind as he kept his head low, trying to avoid getting his growing horns stuck in the vines that hung overhead. Angry shouts echoed behind him, three more young teenagers chasing him with vigor as they threw broken bottles and rocks at him.

Fearfully, the boy ducked into a shaded corner, shielding his eyes that were emitting an eerie blue glow. He cowered, wrapping his free arms around his legs and breathing heavily from the adrenaline that was pulsing through his veins. He strained his ears, orbs widening as he heard the agitated voices of the others bouncing off the cobbled walls. Jack gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth when it happened to be louder then he expected. Pinching his lips shut and internally cursing himself, the male braced himself for the worst to come as a nasally voice sneered from above him, "well, well, well. What do we have here, boys?"

His head was forcefully yanked up by his horns, a weak cry escaping his lips at the pain that danced around his skull. He stared at the clear sky, blinking blearily as three unfriendly faces loomed over him. They had ear piercings and were grinning savagely, staring threateningly down upon him. They reeked of gas and trash, and Sean could only assume that they worked at a car garage. "Is this a filthy, useless Hybrid? A disgrace to humanity?" Each negative word was punctuated with a hard slap to the face, a red mark already forming on his cheek as tears gathered in his blue eyes.

The teenager reached up to try and pry the hands off his horns, but was rewarded with a harsh kick to the side which sent him falling limp with a quiet whimper. His head was thrown against the brick wall, a small blood splatter being left on it as the crimson liquid dropped down the back of his head, staining his hair a crusty red. Wincing at the sharp pain in his cranium Sean supported his body weight on his elbows, staring at the cement as he took the onslaught of sneakers and other makeshift weapons head-on.

A particular blow sent him feeling back, bottom lip splitting and blood gushing out of it quickly. He was sporting a black eye and an ugly bruise on the right side of his face, with multiple cuts and marks dotting around his exposed body. The trio above him laughed, taunts becoming more vicious with each hit to his fragile frame. He screamed in agony when some of his feathers were ripped out, falling to the ground silently as more of his precious liquid welled up in the small patches that were missing the sleek covering. 

Handfuls of them were tugged, a foot stomping between his wings, holding him down as he gripped the ground. Parts of his nails broke off as he scratched violently at the cement, hollers increasing in pitch as the bullies dug pieces of glass into his skin. He stared up at the crescent moon, tears spilling from the corner off his orbs and running down his cheekbones as he feebly twisted, hissing when the sharp hazards embedded themselves further into him. Jack sniffled and wiped his nose dutifully when one ordered coldly to stop sniveling and toughen up, that this is what monsters like him deserved. 

"Our work is done. Let's get outta here before the cops come. Someone has oughta heard the screams by now." The leader suggested when the Hybrid was on the brink of unconsciousness, groaning uneasily with his skin considerably paler then normal. The last thing he registered before his world went black were the loud blaring sirens of ambulances and the distressed shouting of his mother and father. 

Waking up isn't pleasant. Waking up to an obnoxious beeping sound and a white room is below comfortable. Jack groaned, rolling his head to the right with some difficulty and looking around for his alarm clock. He was met face to face with an arm that was holding IV cords, other machines making other noises adding to the symphony. Eyes widening, the fourteen year old sat up quickly, though slowed down and eased himself into the pillow with a groan as blinding pain slashed his head in two. "Ow....ow, ow, ow, God focking damnit...." He cursed, pinching his temples and furrowing his brows to try and stop the dwindling agony.

Memories flooded his mind, bringing the male to want to hit himself at even thinking he could stand up to the school's biggest jocks and jerks, especially racist ones like those. He had blocked an oncoming punch from one of the henchmen with his wing that was heading for a stick thin guy. The halls were crowded at the time, so it had been hard to extend his appendage as far as it had to go, but it worked just fine as he had pushed him off and went to stand in front of the boy. He had told them to pick on someone their own size, baring his fangs in a manner he didn't much like to do often, then stalked off with a final flick of his tongue. 

Later on he had been corner by all three of them, and by pure luck managed to give the group the slip and run. As like all his plans before that, it hadn't worked out that well, and now here he was, in a hospital room. Sighing heavily through his nose, Jack pouted in defeat when he was unable to move anything but his upper body. Nose twitching experimentally, he snapped his cranium to the door as it creaked open, an eyebrow raising skeptically as a small boy scurried through. He was the same kid who he had protected, and his lips quirked up into a thankful smile. The boy pushed his glasses up his face hastily, gripping a wrapped gift box in his hands as he practically jumped over to him. 

Sitting himself down at a vacant chair near the Supernatural's bedside, he carefully placed the present in the other's lap. Creating a noise at the back of his throat as a thanks, Sean hauled himself up the pillows behind him as he slowly undid the wrapping. He easily sliced through the thin covering with his nails whilst purposely ignoring the other shrink back warily in fear of what his reaction was to be. Once the boy pulled it off, his eyes widened drastically and he released a huff of amusement. There sitting contently in his lap was a Hell Hound puppy. It's fiery eyes were staring curiously up at him as it's reddish orange fur glowed in the sunlight. It sneezed, a puff of black smoke curling out of it, and he squealed.

Grinning, he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around the other boy, hiding his surprise when the tentative limbs hugged him back. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" The teenager screamed hoarsely, cuddling with the canine who, sensing his excitement, wagged it's tail energetically and licked his face cheerfully. Giggling, he fell back on to the hospital bed and stroked the dog that had now curled up beside him, wet nose buried in his side. "Oh, uh. It really wasn't a problem, y'know after you helping me in school an' all..." He confessed, shyly playing with his fingers as he stared awkwardly at the disinfected tiled floor.

"Sean McLoughlin." He blurted, blush slightly overtaking his cheeks as he ran his tongue over his teeth embarrassingly repeatedly. The other's head shot up, glasses quite nearly shooting off his nose as the ginger stared at him quizzically. "Uh, name's Sean McLoughlin. But jus' call me Jack." He ordered, wincing at the wary glances at his fangs every time he opened his mouth, as if he was getting ready to pounce. Ignoring the stares, he asked for the Human's name to try and start a conversation. "My name's William Prominous." 

Sean blinked at the bluntness of the statement and the faint New Jersey accent that was slowly being covered by Irish words. Will fiddled with his fingers again before standing up abruptly, causing the chair to fly behind him. Flinging out a hand, the piece of furniture suddenly stopped, causing the boy to blink in surprise as it levitated over to his bedside again. Without another word, the red-headed boy left, jogging down the hall, but not before he was able to pick up a feeble "nice to meet you, Jack." From him. A smile curved his lips, eyes flicking to his new pet that was now lightly snoring, and knew that they were going to become great friends.

-   -   -   -

Sean was now seventeen, and he was weaving through trees, dodging the looming branches and thick trunks as he carefully spread his black feathered wings, giving them a few experimental flaps before vigorously working them and letting out a wild whoop of  exhilaration. He banked upward, bursting from the canopies of the trees and stretched his appendages on his back, catching a gentle drift in the wind. He let the sky carry him above the forest, staring down into the greenery that was far below him as he preformed a loop in the air expertly. 

Wild barks reached his sensitive ears, and as he looked down he realized he was nearing his small cabin in the woods that was carefully built in a clearing. Almost a small speck on the ground, a large canine bounded across the makeshift lawn, howling happily at the sky after catching sight of him. Chuckling and shaking his head, Jack pulled his limbs in close and watched as he slowly lost altitude, pointing face first toward the earth. Once he was twenty feet from the trees, he snapped open his wings and extended his legs, landing softly on the grass only to be greeted with warm licks. 

Smiling, he gently pushed his companion off of him, ordering with a softly stern voice, "Creed, down!" A stick rose from the ground, surrounded by a soft gray aurora as foliage parted, footsteps reaching both of their ears. A sly grin lit Jack's face as the source ambled through the bushes, glasses reflecting the sunlight and effectively blocking sight of his eyes. Golden streaks ran through his hair in almost an identical version of his and before the other male could get a word out, the Hell Hound leaped excitedly onto him. 

"Willy! Glad ya could make it, bud!" The Hybrid cheered, slinging an arm around his shoulder and leaning into the man, purposely throwing him off-balance. Snorting in annoyance, he pushed him off with a scoff, brushing his arms as if getting rid of a germ that had rubbed off on him. "Yeah, yeah. Don't call me that." He growled as the stick was flung through the air, Sean laughing at how fast his canine streaked after it. "And I make it every time, don't I?" Will pointed out, looking around and placing his hands on his hips. 

"I know. But I just couldn't stand to think what would happen if they took ye...." He trailed off, worry filling his gaze as a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. The government had been storming almost every city looking for his friend after he had had enough of working his butt off just to life some heavy beams with what he had discovered to be telekinesis. The problem was, you had to work for people who hired you otherwise you would have to do jail time. William was a year older, therefore running away from his master was absolutely forbidden unless he was sent to do something for them by them, and agents had been searching for him to bring him back ever since. 

"Heh. Don't worry, bud. I can't hide from them forever, which means I'll just have to punch 'em!" He shouted, slamming his fist into his hand energetically as Jack took a tentative step away from the other teenager. Shaking his head back and forth, he entered the small room his hand-made cabin had to offer, trailing his fingers lightly on the wood. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and forcing his muscles to relax. His wings unfolded, feet planting firmly on the ground as his ears strained to hear any sound. A whisper shot past him, and he latched onto that, and suddenly he was one with the forest.

As a Hybrid you have the natural talent to connect with your surroundings and socialize with the things that live in it, and Sean was trying to break through the barrier that protected the spirit world from Humans. "You doing that weird soul thing again?" A rough voice carrying humor made him nearly leap of his skin, concentration broken with a snap as he yelled in surprise. Spinning around, the seventeen year old stared disbelievingly at him, Creed perched by his side with the stick secured in his jaw.

"Well...yeah. I gotta know what's beyond there, Will. I just gotta." He answered, leaning against the wall and pinching the bridge of his nose, groaning in pain as another wave of agony swept over him.  Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, the other hefted him up by the shoulders and carried him bridal style to his room. A dark blush spread across Jack's cheeks as he buried his face into the chest of his companion, almost not noticing the cushiony support of his bed. His eyelids drooped, energy drained from that one try as he weakly protested against the hands tucking him in.

"C'mon, Jack. You're better then this. Get some rest. I believe I shall make my leave early this month." A brief kiss on the forehead was enough to draw him out of his haze to squeak in shock before a brief gust of wind blew throughout the room. A warm body cuddled up to him, curling around his shivering frame as he hugged the Hell Hound and buried his face in his pet's warm fur, letting it lure him gently to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This all has a significance in this story, promise! This is Septiplier, and I really should work on my other books, but new ideas keep hitting and I don't want to lose inspiration, so....here you are, everyone who reads this! I'm not really good at writing Irish accents either, and it's really hard to write Jack, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated with tips on how I could make this easier for myself! Thanks for reading, and I hope I'll update on time. Ciao!


End file.
